Torn By The Past
by KiyoKatsu
Summary: As children we make promises, without knowing that in the future that promise is broken.
1. Default Chapter

As a kid I cried whenever my only little sister was taken away from me. We were like best friends back then. Always playing together. Making sandcastles near the beach. Running through the sand in our bare feet, and splashing each other with water. Always doing things together.  
  
I could remember the last time we were together at that beach.  
  
Yeah.  
  
We'd make these silly promises that we'd come back and do things that we never did again... That's what disappointed me the most. I couldn't keep my promises.  
  
(That's probably what broke me.)  
  
Mother took Shizuka away, while I was left with my father, who back then I could consider my dad. He was what everyone would want as a father. Until that day he changed. And I changed as well.  
  
It was a good thing Shizuka was left with Mom. She took real good care of her. And I'd rather her safe than me.  
  
I'm sure glad she's here with me now. (A little bit of reassurance, is all we need. To stay alive.)  
  
**"Sure is nice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The sunset. It's so pretty."  
  
"It's not pretty as you though sis."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well yeah! I mean with the way the boys look at you I guess it's true."  
  
"I never really noticed."  
  
"Well, yeah. I bet you'll find some guy and he'll like you. I won't like it though."  
  
"Don't worry Jou! I won't like anyone if it hurts you."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"You'd really do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Not like someone because of me?"  
  
"We're still wittle Jou, I can't like anyone just yet!"  
  
"I know, I know. But when we get older. You know?"  
  
"Of course. If that makes you happy."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But...you have to promise me."  
  
"Promise you?..."  
  
"That you'll take me here again."  
  
"Sure sis."  
  
**-----------  
  
_"Running, always **running.** Where are you running off to my little **Koinu**?"  
  
"I'm not running.  
  
'Then why do you hide my koinu?'  
  
"I'm not your koinu!  
  
"Then who's are you?"  
  
"Definitely not yours!"  
  
"I'm **hurt**, puppy..."  
  
"....What do you want?  
  
You know what I want.  
  
_('What did he mean by that?')  
  
_"You know very well what I've wanted.  
  
"...What...?  
  
'"Don't play dumb with me.'  
  
"...Listen up I don't know what the hell you want, you jerk. Or why the hell you are here!'  
  
'"I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine.'  
  
'"Rightfully yours? Nothing here in my hell hole of a home is yours!'  
  
'I wouldn't want your disgusting **trash,**_ _mutt.'_  
  
_(Yeah. I know.)  
  
"Then what the hell do you want with me. Moneybags?!"  
  
"Don't make me laugh"  
  
"Shaddup...."  
  
"Make me."  
  
....  
  
"You wouldn't really hurt a guest now would you?"  
  
"I never invited you here..."  
  
"No need to growl mutt. I'll just take what I want and leave."  
  
"...."  
  
"Don't act so stupid. Hand it over. Or do I have to force you to?"  
  
"...What they hell do you want that's **mine**?"  
  
"Not yours. **Mine."**  
  
"...Tell me already..."  
  
"Giving in already are we?"  
  
"Shut up and tell me."  
  
"It's something precious to me."  
  
"Something of mine that's that important? Damn Moneybags! I didn't know you'd stoop so low to take my money."  
  
"Haha. I have enough of my own. Taking your money would be a cinch anyway."  
  
"Tch..."  
  
"...And besides, watching you starve to death after having no more money would be oh-so-much better."  
  
"...I still have my friends."  
  
"Friends! Ha. Soon enough they'll turn on you, and then who do you have left to run to? Your piece of shit father?"  
  
"..."  
  
"That's right. You have no one to run to, your worthless dog!"  
  
(Worthless...yeah...)  
  
"...I have Shizuka..."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
A menacing smile was upon the CEO's lips as Shizuka appeared in his arms, with her arms around his neck.  
  
"Shizuka!...you leave her alone moneybags!"  
  
(Oh, but they're so far away. Why do I feel this way?)  
  
"Hey Jou."  
  
"Sis?...you sound happy."  
  
"Happy? I'm more than happy big bro!"  
  
"**Why** Shizuka?"  
  
"Because **she has me,** mutt."  
  
"She doesn't need you."  
  
"I could take care of her better than you can. You're always off with your so-called little friends. Or trying to get that girl Mai to like you."  
  
"That's not true..."  
  
(I don't even like Mai...**anymore**.)  
  
"Then where were you Jou? When I needed you the most?"  
  
"..."  
  
"That's right where were you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Not by her side. But I was. Some brother you are to her, stupid mutt."  
  
"I'm sorry Shizuka...I failed you."  
  
"That's okay big brother. Seto is here for me now."  
  
(?)  
  
"...Seto?...Kaiba..."  
  
(Kaiba.)  
  
"Now run along, puppy...here's a doggie treat for you."  
  
(..?)  
  
"Puppy?...Me?... Shizuka?"  
  
A dog biscuit is thrown in front of Jou, who is now on his knees dressed up in the dog suit again and he eats the biscuit.  
  
"Woof, woof awwwooooo!"  
  
"That's a good puppy...."  
  
(...?!)  
  
_---------------------------  
  
Continue or not?  
  
Your choice.  
  
R and R, onegai? 


	2. Chapter2

I continued anyway.  
  
I forgot the disclaimer so here we are.  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
'Oh, you truly are amazing! The lips, the eyes...that alluring smile! Thine beautiful crystalline eyes staring back at me...Flowing silver-white hair...the spitting image of myself that I ...most utterly despise...  
  
And yet again. Who could despise someone as innocent as you? With that tender smile, and feeling within those eyes, the window which tells a person your emotions, your thoughts...Revealing your true inner pain and joy. The feelings that I feed off of and in my sick mind I enjoy every feeling that you experience.  
  
Especially the fear you have as I beat you senseless until...I actually feel the need to stop, breathing heavily as I look at the work I've done...the work that leave me satisfied. And my own senses come back...leaving me to stop and gaze at your unconscious form on the blood-filled floors... Perhaps I'm feeling regret for what I've done...heh...  
  
Or maybe I just enjoy torturing you, as I search for the fear in those russet-colored orbs, eyeing the quivering small lips which form inaudible words, as I approach like a predator who has stalked it's prey and cornered it...leaving it helpless with no where to run.  
  
Step after step, you back away as I slowly walk towards you, baring my teeth like some rabid animal who hasn't eaten in days. I lick my lips in anticipation...as I hear a sickening crunch, my fist meeting your jaw, causing you to flinch at the pain.  
  
Again I strike, this time in your gut, and all the while I'm smirking. Smirking as the blood flows from those cherry lips...flowing oh-so-steadily out in large amounts and you're choking on the blood as it gushes, oozes down your chin, down your softly textured neck...  
  
...Further down it flows staining your shirt, embedding itself in the cottony fibers...leaving the harrowing memories, of which you grieve of every night, as you cry.  
  
Yes, I've heard your sobbing, as you writhe around in your sleep, those eyes shut...and screams of agony released tell me of images that haunt you. Images of me that plant themselves into your little mind, scarring you...  
  
Haha...hahahahaha...'  
  
---  
  
2:38 a.m.  
  
The luminous light of the moon rested itself on the face of a pale skinned figure, which lay on a small bed of a room that gave off a sense of unwelcome... Wrapped in white sheets spotted with crimson-colored stains, the body moved slightly, moaning in its sleep.  
  
A sudden cry of pain escaping...and disappearing into the endless night. More screams envelop the quiet room, as the young albino emits feelings of undying horror...  
  
The sounds continued, until finally...the night was at peace again...  
  
Umber eyes surveyed the youth...taking in the sight and smell of the blood that was shed within that very room...trailing along the features of the boys face...eyes closed showing signs of lack of sleep, and tears that have dried from hours of crying...along the soft lips that poured out words and haunting noises that echoed through out the house...  
  
His own breathing coming into rhythm with the boy's...as his chest heaved...taking in air...and releasing...slowly, painfully...feeling his own qualms as he stared at the one that had resembled himself so many years ago.  
  
---  
  
6:19 a.m.  
  
My eyes slowly opened as the burning rays of the morning sun hit them unmercifully.  
  
I had dreamt again of more beatings that 'he' had given me. About my own personal tormenter...doing what he does best...because he thought I was nothing...a mere waste of flesh and blood...a meaningless existence he called it.  
  
And that's what I was...to begin with...  
  
Carefully I sat up in bed, blinded by the harsh light in my eyes...wondering who in the name of Ra would open them...and then I remembered...  
  
My mind suddenly drifted into memories that had delved themselves into my conscious...bringing back the memory of the harsh blows that I had taken only hours ago...  
  
That grin on his face...sharp teeth of which I thought he would use to gnaw at my flesh...and like the bloodthirsty monster he is...  
  
He probably would...  
  
"Agghh..."  
  
Ryou stood up from his bed, still a bit sore from the wounds that he had gained. Wounds over old scars...Lesions that infested his skin...  
  
Covering his eyes, he exhaustedly reached out and closed the blinds...blocking out the memories from yesterday.  
  
Sighing heavily he made his way over to the bathroom across the hall, careful to not cause any more pain to what has happened.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror, and stood there for a moment.  
  
"I look awful."  
  
Quickly he looked away, ashamed of himself. 'I'm so ugly...just look at me...No wonder Bakura is ashamed to see me...'  
  
Turning the faucet on he washed away the blood that had dried over night on his arms and lips, and pulled off his shirt drenching it in the water.  
  
The water quickly turned a bright red, and Ryou winced at the sight.  
  
--------  
  
"Onegai...Mar..ik...don't..."  
  
My quivering voice came.  
  
(Why am I so weak...?)  
  
"Weakling. Can't even stand up for yourself? Crawling to your corner I see..."  
  
(He's looking at me with those eyes again...)  
  
"Shutup..."  
  
"What was that little one?"  
  
(You heard me.)  
  
"I said...SHUT up..."  
  
"I can't hear you..."  
  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP!"  
  
My body writhed around in the pain I was experiencing.  
  
Ra...Why couldn't he leave me alone? Why me? Why...  
  
"Shut up? Is that going to stop me?...My, my, little hikari. Those are strong words from such a little person."  
  
Marik grabbed him by the collar. "...But not strong enough...heh heh...."  
  
Malik felt himself thrown into the wall, and he looked at the floor as his yami paced around in front of him all the while watching the floor, contemplating on whether to run out. Or jump out a window. Or jump in the busy street. Or better...mind control someone to kill him.  
  
They all sounded too good.  
  
"Now what shall I do to you..." Amythest eyes scanned the younger boy. "Hmm..."  
  
'Nothing...' he thought to himself, watching as the other boy's feet walked back and forth. Click, click, click.  
  
'...you've done enough after all. Coming into my life and all. Yeah. As if that wasn't enough punishment...'  
  
The younger boy thought.  
  
...Click.  
  
" I know..." ----------- 


End file.
